(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering data based on a sensor network.
The present invention is supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-024-02, Development of Telematics Application Service Technology based on USN Infrastructure].
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there has been proposed a fixed sink as a routing method of safely delivering data between nodes of a single sensor network. However, in various fields where sensor networks are actually used, a sink is generally carried by a person or a vehicle.
For this reason, in the related art, there have been provided a method that supports the mobility of the sink by setting a specific node of sensor nodes as an access point node in order to safely deliver data even though a sink is moved and a method of resetting a data path in accordance with the movement of the sink.
However, these methods have a limitation in that data is delivered only between nodes of a single sensor network. Further, there is a problem in that the sink cannot be applied when being moved to a region where the sink cannot communicate with the sensor nodes wirelessly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.